Question: A zoo has a menagerie containing four pairs of different animals, one male and one female for each. The zookeeper wishes to feed the animals in a specific pattern: each time he feeds a single animal, the next one he feeds must be a different gender. If he starts by feeding the male giraffe, how many ways can he feed all the animals?
Answer: If the zookeeper starts with the male giraffe, there are 4 females which he can feed next. Once one is selected, there are 3 males he can feed next, then 3 females, 2 males, 2 females, 1 male, and 1 female.

The total number of possibilities is $4\times3\times3\times2\times2 = \boxed{144}$ ways.